Don't Trust Matt
by Hidey.Kins
Summary: Matt goes out on his night and Mello finds him at a bar. Err.. Yeah. Yaoi, Rated 'M' for a reason. Song Fic.


**Don't Trust Me.**

**Black Dress, with the tights underneath…**

I didn't really pay any mind to the other people in the club with me and my smokers. We were usually in the back starting shit with other groups and fogging up the back with our nicotine addictions. There were many girls that had come up to me, drunk out of their minds, for me to take them back to the local hotel so they could get some action from an _attractive _red-head like myself. I had to think of any ways possible to get out of their demonic song so I didn't end up with AIDS or something, even if I probably did have 'em already, no surprise there.

**I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth…**

In a matter of three and a half hours, I finished one entire packet of Marlboro Reds, by myself, drunk, might I add. Before I'd even taken half of them out, a group of leather-clad mafia members stormed in and took the booth across the floor from us. The only one that stood out the most, a female, blonde hair, a dark scar running down the left side of her face, a large chocolate bar snapped in-between her pale pink lips, and her stomach curving out of her belly shirt with the occasional movement.

**And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need…**

On closer examination, she was a _male_, his voice would echo every time he went to yell at one of the other members. His eyes were dark with lust and need as he'd glare over at me, I so bad wanted to go over and touch him.

But… _Mello_, I thought… He'd known this was my time to go out, and if this blonde, that was starting to look so much like him, thinks that he'll get me to himself, he's strongly mistaken. When his eyes left mine, I turned myself to look as though I was going for another cigarette, even though I knew I was all out.

**She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back East…**

I was caught in a trance when I looked over and spotted two of _my_ members leaving to the guys' bathroom. _Hmph… Typical Riley*…_ I smirked and turned back to spy on my blonde friend, until all of the other drunken gamers shut up when leather crotch was in my face.

"Hey, _Matty._" The blonde hissed, pulling the saggy vest around my shoulders upward.

"_Grhn… M-Mello?"_ I smiled widely, "_W-why… Why are you here, silly?"_ My gloved hands caressed his cheeks, being careful with the newly placed scar. "_Y-you know… That… That this night… This night is __**myyyy**__ night._" I gave him a soft hiccup and giggle when he wrapped his right arm around my waist to lead me out. "_W-wait-a mi...Minute." _ I pulled his face closer to my own.

**T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks…**

Those beautiful green eyes stared into mine as I planted a kiss on his lips and glued my orbs shut. We both tasted of strong alcohol, mine deeper than his, but he also tasted like chocolates and mint, while I tasted more of nicotine and fruity child's gum. Tomorrow was going to be hell if he didn't play along with me tonight.

All of the room was still noisy and the same, nothing really changed except for the fact that I was being lead into the back corner where Mello and his gang were located. Our breathing was heavy, and our mouths had gone thick all while he tried to undress me as quickly as he could.

"You think you could fucking get away with this, _Matty?"_ His body felt heavy with all of the leather as he threw me into the wall with his front to my back. "_I'll teach you what it feels like when you __**lie**__ to me."_ I didn't know why I was being so silent; I just couldn't really find myself with Mello being all over me.

**While my tongues on the inside of some other girl's teeth…**

My lucky striped shirt was torn from my body; cold lips started chilling my neck as I was being pressed into by Mello._ "Ngh… Mellllo, why are you being so mean to __**me?!**__" _I listened to the blondes' heavy breathing while he tried to keep himself from ripping off my baggy pants and fuck me right here. _"Mellllo, anshwer meeee." _

"Is this what you do on your free time, Matt, instead of being with me?"

**You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef…**

I felt my stomach start to burn; Mello's hands were glove free when he started rubbing those soft, almost feminine fingers across my chest. He licked my left shoulder blade, his thumbs and forefingers pinched at my pink nipples, as he bit onto the curve by my neck and shoulder.

**That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him…**

He licked the back of my ear, and smirked when he pushed me farther into the wall, my hardened member grazed against the cold tile. He wasn't going to touch my throbbing cock, he knew that's what _I_ wanted him to do, and he never did anything that I wanted him to do.

"Matt, why don't you ever invite me to be with you and your friends?" His whisper felt like it was sinking into my skin, burning my bones dry.

"Because," I panted, feeling like jelly by the time he ripped me from the wall and dragged me outside.

**She wants to touch, me woo ooh.**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh.**

**She'll never leave me, woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh.**

**Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe 'cause a hoe won't trust me.**

The others with Mello strayed outside of the car as he _punished_ me.

"_FUCK._ Mello, why're you being so—" He used the back of his gun to hit me, a small quarter of blood dripped from my lip. There was a dark smirk across his face as he unzipped his belly vest and tossed it. He crawled onto my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck as he licked away the stray blood that slid down my neck.

He yanked my pants to my ankles and smirked when I tossed my head back and groaned. The belt holding my pants up rubbed against my erection on its way down.

**She wants to touch, me woo ooh.**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh.**

**She'll never leave me, woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh.**

**Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe.**

**Won't trust a hoe 'cause a hoe won't trust me.**

"You're in for a night of living, _HELL_, Matt." He ripped off his delicious leather pants to stroke his own cock instead of my own.

I growled my drunken growl when he dryly forced himself inside of me, his pre-cum not really helping all that much as I felt like the skin over my muscle rip just slightly.

I knew he didn't mean to be so rough….

Bu the both of us were drunk, and he was a jealous drunk, so I was left to do whatever he wanted me to do, just so he didn't feel forgotten.

**X's, on the back of your hands.**

**Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.**

**And the set list, you stole off the stage.**

**Has red and purple lipstick all over the page.**

Mello's lips found my right nipple, his teeth grazed it gently as he finally gave in and grasped my cock and rubbed it with the tips of his fingers. He gave me a smirk when tore into his back with my fingers and arched up while he pushed himself deeper into me, finding my prostate dryly on the first shot deep inside of me.

"_Mmmm, Mello!"_ I held him closer to my being as he dug his nails into my hips harshly to keep me down. My lips parted when he came down on me, pushing me into the thick fabric of the back seats with his face on mine.

My thighs squeezed Mello's waist tightly when his teeth bit into my neck and tore. _"FUCK. That… Mmm…"_ I purred, feeling the pain in my neck vanish as Mello was actually first to release. His lips hit mine aggressively one last time before he hit my prostate one last time, and watched my white juices spread over our stomachs.

"Never again, Matt. Will you ever, go to a bar alone." Mello's voice was hoarse, his smirk still plastered as I nodded to him in agreement.

**B-b-b-bruises cover your arms.  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is, no one knows who you are.  
Just another girl alone at the bar.**

((**A/N:** Soo… This is for Mah Canadian boii, Riley. [[Hence why his name is in there. 3 ]]. I got lazy and had lots of writers block writing it… Buut, this might be as good as it gets with this one…))


End file.
